With improvement of the economy and the society, abounding consumables are offered to people to satisfy people's demand, thereby improving people's standard or living. While razors are one of these consumables.
Currently, the razors have two types including electric razors and manual razors. Regarding the manual razors, as it has advantages of clean shave and no power source, so, takes up a large percentage of the market share.
Regarding the manual razors having trimming unit, the razor head thereof includes a head frame, razor blades, a trimming unit, a guide roller, a lubricating strip and so on. Wherein, the head frame includes a front frame wall, a rear frame wall, and two side frame walls connecting the front frame wall and the rear frame wall. The razor blades are located between the front frame wall and the rear frame wall and assembled in the side frame walls. The guide roller is assembled on the front frame wall, and the lubricating strip is embedded in the rear frame wall. Further, the trimming unit is also assembled on the rear frame wall, the trimming unit and the lubricating strip assembled are separated by one portion of the rear frame wall, and the lubricating strip is disposed between the razor blade and the trimming unit, so that the rear frame wall is configured to provide two structures for fixing the lubricating strip and the trimming unit respectively.
Since the rear frame wall is configured to provide two separate structures for fixing the lubricating strip and the trimming unit respectively, so the manufacturing technology, the manufacturing materials and the manufacturing costs are increased.
Thus, there is a need for providing a razor head being capable of simplifying manufacturing process and reducing manufacturing materials and cost to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.